This invention relates to a rear signal light system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a signal system for warning motorists in the rear of an automotive vehicle of the deceleration of the motor vehicle.
Rear signal light systems for automotive vehicles are well known in the art as illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,691,744 E. Peters Oct. 12, 1954 2,698,403 H. D. Woodham Dec. 28, 1954 2,740,105 O. W. Dorfman, et al Mar. 27, 1956 2,760,113 A. J. Danek Aug. 21, 1956 2,784,348 A. J. Danek Mar. 5, 1957 3,375,496 A. J. Antunovic Mar. 26, 1968 3,395,388 J. R. Hendrickson Jul. 30, 1968 3,676,844 J. R. Hendrickson Jul. 11, 1972 4,224,598 J. F. Ostrowski Sep. 23, 1980 ______________________________________
All of the above nine U.S. patents disclose various types of illuminated deceleration signals which are located in the rear window, or in some other location on the rear, of an automotive vehicle to indicate to the operator of a trailing vehicle of the deceleration or braking of the automotive vehicle.
Most of the above patents disclose an automotive vehicle having a three-light rear signal device, including a green light, an amber light, and a red light. The green light indicates that the automotive vehicle is moving forward at constant speed or is accelerating. The amber light is connected to a switch operated by the accelerator, so that the amber light illuminates when the accelerator is released. The red light is actuated by the depression of the brake pedal.
The Antunovic patent illustrates a rear illuminated signal device which displays only a yellow or yellow-orange light when the accelerator of an automotive vehicle is released. This yellow deceleration signal is independent of the existing red brake light signal, which will illuminate when the brake is applied.
The Ostrowski patent also discloses a system in which only amber and red lights are displayed when the accelerator is released and the brake is applied, respectively.
However, all of the above patents disclose a mechanical linkage between the accelerator pedal per se and the accelerator switch which energizes the amber warning lamp.
Accordingly, in traffic hazard situations where lost seconds or fractions of seconds become critical, the linkages between an accelerator pedal and the signal lamp switch create unnecessary lost motion, inertia and consequent delayed reaction times.